1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a control technique for video devices and the like based on vendor IDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital devices, for example, TVs, DVD players, DVD recorders, and AV amplifiers, which equip HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface)®, have prevailed. The HDMI can transfer non-compressed video and audio data. Also, by an HDMI-CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) function, the user can operate video devices connected to a TV using a TV remote controller.
The aforementioned HDMI-CEC function currently includes a One touch play function, System Standby function, Remocon Path through function, and the like although these functions vary depending on the HDMI Version. Mandatory functions of HDMI-CEC are enabled when HDMI CEC-compatible devices are connected. However, optional functions and vendor specific functions are often not enabled depending on their combinations.
Various proposals have been made in association with such HDMI equipped devices. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-208290 has proposed the following technique. That is, in this technique, a display device reads out vendor codes and device codes from all video devices connected to the display device to create a connected device list table. When the user makes a remote controller operation toward the display device, the display device receives a remote controller code, and searches the connected device list table for a vendor code and device code which match those included in the remote controller code. Then, the display device switches a selector to connect a reception interface to which a video device whose vendor code and device code are matched, and displays and plays back AV data transferred from that video device.
According to the aforementioned technique, the display device possesses connected device information of a plurality of video devices connected to the display device. That is, the display device accepts a remote controller operation, and controls playback and the like of AV data from a video device such as a video recording and playback apparatus or the like connected to the display device. Therefore, the video devices have no initiative, and a video device precluded by the display device side cannot undergo control by the display device. That is, if it is limited that the display device controls a video device when the display device and video device of the same vendor are connected, a video device of a vendor different from that of the display device cannot undergo control corresponding to the vendor code by the display device (i.e., when the vendor ID of the display device is different from that of the video device). That is, vendor specific functions are often not enabled depending on combinations.